1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 426 244 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a body structure and a vehicle seat fastened to the body structure. The vehicle seat disclosed in EP 1 426 244 A1 has a seat element that forms a seat surface and a seat back. The seat back runs approximately vertically and is adjustable with respect to its inclination. An airbag module that provides thorax protection is integrated into a back cheek of the seat back of the vehicle seat shown in EP 1 426 244 A1.
DE 10 2005 033 677 A1 discloses another vehicle seat with an airbag module integrated into the seat back or back rest to provide thorax protection. The airbag module is fastened to a frame of the seat back or backrest by means of an inflating device of the airbag module.
The vehicle seats known from the above-described prior art each have separate airbag modules integrated therein. The airbag modules have a gas-receiving element formed as a gas sack and an inflating device designed as a gas generator. Airbag modules are provided by suppliers as fully independent modules and are integrated as functionally and structurally separate modules into a vehicle seat. This results in a relatively high weight for a vehicle seat.
In view of the above, it is the object of the present invention to create a relatively low weight vehicle seat that can be produced at relatively low cost.